


the boy in the khaki pants

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: First Time Meeting, Flirting, M/M, Shy Luke, chatting, i dont know how to tag this im sorry, they basically just chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has a bit of an obsession with a boy named Calum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the boy in the khaki pants

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just a short blurb I wrote, inspired by the 5SOS Target Prank video. I just couldn't stop thinking about Cal's ass in those khakis, so I had to write this. Sorry if it's shit, I rushed writing this one.  
> Hope you enjoy :)

Luke knew he had been to this same Target three times in this past week. But frankly, he didn't care. As long he got to see the tall boy with the jet black hair and long legs, he deemed the trip to Target worth while. Calum, that's his name. Luke always the buys the most random things from there; he has to make it not seem strange that he goes there so often, right? He's just there trying to work up the nerve to actually start a conversation with Calum.

Luke went on his tiptoes, although it was hardly necessary - he's over six feet tall - and tried to look for Calum over the different aisles.

"Need help finding anything?", a voice behind him says cheerily. Luke's eyes widen in surprise and he drops the CD's that he was thoughtlessly shuffling through.

"Oh- I was just looking for some new music?" Luke questions the credibility of his answer, but he assumes Calum believes it. And then, oh god, Calum bends down to pick up the disks and his ass couldn't have looked any better, even in those khakis. Luke finds himself entranced, that is, until stands back up and looks at him.

"Well, you sure do have an eccentric music taste, mate." Calum hands back the CD's and Luke gives them a good look for the first time. Oh god, what had he picked up? Kidz Bop covers and Justin Bieber. Could he have done any worse? His cheeks turn a delicious shade of red.

"Since you're looking for new music, I could recommend some for you?" Calum suggests. Luke begins to fumble with his lip ring.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Luke says, nodding.

Calum is very talkative, which Luke wouldn't know, this is the first time they've really spoken with each other, other than the "Have a lovely day!" and "I hope you found everything you needed!" phrases that every employee says. So, this is exactly the moment Luke needs to try to get to know the brown-eyed beauty better.

"-who are is a pretty new punk rock band, and this is actually their first album, I think you might like it." Calum is all smiles and hands Luke the album.

"5 Seconds of Summer? Good one, good one." Luke hears another voice over his shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks Ashley, but I've got everything covered." Calum replies to him, and Ashley just goes back to his duties.

"You know, I never caught your name." Calum looks up into Luke's blue eyes, head slightly cocked to one side.

"Luke, I'm Luke", he says, then quickly looks at the linoleum floor, smiling.

"Luke," he says meaningfully, "Why don't you text be after you listen to the album and tell me if you like it? If you don't, I've got loads more music I could recommend to you." Calum looks expectantly into Luke's eyes. 

"Uh, sure. I s'pose you need to see my phone.." Luke tries to hide his blushing face as he hands Calum his phone. Calum quickly adds himself into Luke's contact list. Luke's hands are shaking beacause, 'fuck, this is actually happening?'

"Also, Luke," He looks up and Calum hands back his phone, "My shift ends at three." Calum adds, with a wink.


End file.
